<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is a blurr by elletromil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441113">Life is a blurr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil'>elletromil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leaves of a Tree [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:16:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking care of a newborn child is exhausting business.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tilde/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leaves of a Tree [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/566638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life is a blurr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts">solrosan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not quite time for dinner yet when Eggsy manages to put Anne to sleep in her crib. Or well, what has become dinner time for him and Tilde. Keeping to any kind of schedule is next to impossible with an infant daughter to take care of.</p><p>It’s wild how he doesn’t remember having that much difficulty when Daisy was born. Sure he wasn’t her father, but it sure wasn’t Dean who took care of her when his mum was too exhausted to get up from her bed.</p><p>Or maybe he simply forgets how truly terrible it felt at the time. A lot has happened since then and some of it hasn’t been particularly pleasant.</p><p>But he doesn’t regret any of it, not if it brought him here today, married to the woman he loves, said woman loving him completely, even the bad parts, and a child they get to raise together. It’s the kind of family he’s never really allowed himself to dream of having, even after Kingsman turned his life around.</p><p>He stops midway to the kitchen when he notices Tilde sitting at the dining table. Or well, sitting might be too generous a word given how her upper body is sprawled on top of the table.</p><p>“Tilde, you okay there?” He sits next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tries not to laugh when she groans unhappily.</p><p>Not because he doesn’t share in the sentiment, but rather exactly because he does. Much as he loves their daughter, it’s no easy feat to take care of a newborn even with all the help they’ve been getting from friends and family.</p><p>“I know I’m supposed to make dinner but… I can’t focus… everything keeps blurring together.” It’s a testament to how tired she really is that half of it comes out in Swedish and she doesn’t even seem to notice the switch.</p><p>Instead of saying anything, Eggsy just press a kiss against her temple.</p><p>“How about we just order a pizza? And tell Harry and Merlin we’re cashing in that favour they owe me for that mission at the gala and they’re on babysitting duty tomorrow while we sleep the whole day?”</p><p>“Make that two days.”</p><p>Eggsy chuckles but still nods. He wouldn’t say no to a short break. And it’s not like their sweet Anne doesn’t already have Merlin and Harry wrapped around her tiny fingers. He’s half worried they’ll try to kidnap her at one point if they don’t let them visit enough.</p><p>“Wanna go rest on the couch while I make the calls?” He offers, fully prepared to just pick her up and bring her to the living room, but Tilde shakes her heads with more energy than he thought she had left.</p><p>“Nej, I’ve missed you.” It could seem weird since neither of them have really left the house since they came back from the hospital, but at the same time, it’s true they haven’t really had any moment alone together. Or at least none where they didn’t fall asleep straight away.</p><p>And while he’s pretty sure Tilde is seconds away from falling asleep right there against him, if this is what she wants, he’s not about to push her away.</p><p>He’s missed her too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>